Slip of the Tongue
by Ciel Charmante
Summary: Chapter 6 up***This is a romance of Draco/Hermione (my all time fav. coupling of HP) :3 R/R, Flame me, do what you want XD
1. Chapter 1

Slip of the Tongue  
  
~  
  
Ciel Charmante  
  
Author's Note: Yippy! Moo! I like to say moo! ^_^ Mmmmmheheh, this be a  
  
Draco/Hermione fic and it's a romance. I can't forget the romance part! So, if you don't like  
  
DM/HG, then please read something else. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! NOTHING! Nothing but my undying affection for Mitch!!!  
  
*hugs her Mitch-kitty and pets his fro*  
  
Oh yeah, and ^^blahblahblah^^ means they're thinking that. Or something.  
  
~  
  
Hermione waved madly at her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She beamed  
  
as they ran up to her to give her a hug. Or so she thought. The smile disappeared as they  
  
raced past her to gape at the window of a broomstick shop, which featured the latest model of  
  
a broomstick: a Nebula 3007.  
  
Her arms still raised into the air, ready to hug someone, Hermione muttered through  
  
gritted teeth, "Did that really happen?"  
  
Unfortunately, it had. She ignored this and walked over to them, putting on a fake  
  
smile and linking her arms with theirs. "Hi Harry, Ron. How was your summer?"  
  
"Yeah," Ron said distractedly, trying to shake her arm out of his. "Yeah, that's nice,  
  
'Mione."  
  
She turned to Harry and said in a small voice, "Harry?" He, being the more  
  
considerate of the boys, turned to face her and replied, "Fine, 'Mione. How are you?" He bent  
  
to give her a hug.  
  
As he straightened up, Hermione surveyed him with approval. He had grown quite  
  
quickly over the last year and summer break. (A/N: Ah yes, they be in sixth year now.) He  
  
was already a head taller than her! He had gotten rid of his glasses in fifth year, when they  
  
had gotten in the way of his Quidditch career---quite literally. He had gotten hit in the face  
  
with a Bludger and the glass shards had pierced his eyes very painfully; not to mention that  
  
the Bludger had broken his nose.  
  
"I'm quite well, we went to France this summer. It was wonderful! My mum also got  
  
me an owl, can you believe it? Her name is Nemain. She's actually an American Kestrel,  
  
she's so pretty and. . ."  
  
Hermione stopped sadly when she noticed he wasn't listening. His eyes were straying  
  
to the Nebula 3007, and were starting to glaze over. Hermione swallowed, feeling the need to  
  
cry take over. "Well then," she said in a strangely choked voice, "I'm going to go shopping.  
  
I'll meet you later,"  
  
She ran off, blinded by tears, and was soon deep in Diagon Alley. She hadn't even  
  
paid attention to where she was going until she bumped into someone and fell over.  
  
Hermione wiped her eyes and looked up tearfully at the person she had bumped into,  
  
prepared to be yelled at. Instead, she was looking up at none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
He leered down at her and then to her great surprise, grabbed her hands and pulled  
  
her up. "What's your problem?" he asked with obvious amusement. Hermione was too  
  
astonished that he hadn't yelled at her for bumping into him, mudblood; and why had he  
  
helped her up? Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, had helped a mudblood.  
  
She realized he was still holding her hands and withdrew them from his grasp. She  
  
brushed her hair out of her face, which, this summer, she had fixed from being bushy to wavy  
  
and smooth, a sort of mix between how she had it at the Yule Ball and how it had been before  
  
then. She saw the surprise in his face and ignored it. "Nothing, Malfoy. What are you doing  
  
here?"  
  
"I should ask you the same, Granger. This is Knockturn Alley. You don't belong."  
  
He said this last part as though he were speaking to a small child. She scowled and  
  
said, "It's a free country. I can do what I want."  
  
"How can you be so sure of that?"  
  
Hermione shivered. The look in his pale grey-blue eyes was unnerving. She rubbed  
  
her arms and started to walk away. Draco grabbed her arm and yelled, "Wait!"  
  
She stopped and turned around. "What, Malfoy?!"  
  
Some emotion flickered in his eyes as he demanded, "How will you find your way  
  
back?"  
  
She shrugged and pulled away from him. "I don't know, I'll manage." She gave him a  
  
mystified look and asked, "What do you care how I get back or not?"  
  
This seemed to perplex him as well. "I. . .I don't know," he mumbled.  
  
He regained his attitude of 'Malfoy-ness' so fast that she wasn't sure that he had been  
  
puzzled or confused before at all. "I'll take you back, Granger, if you insist." He smirked and  
  
started off past her.  
  
"Ugh! I did not insist at all!!!" Hermione screamed frustratedly. She stamped her foot  
  
and clenched her fists. "Whatever direction I'll take from you will probably be completely  
  
opposite of where I want to go!"  
  
Draco stopped and his fists clenched just as much as hers. Hermione could've sworn  
  
that she could see a vein throb in his temple as he turned around and glared at her. "Fine, if  
  
you're going to play about it that way. . ."  
  
He started towards her and before she knew it, he had picked her up across his  
  
shoulder and had started to walk down the narrow alley.  
  
Hermione screamed and vainly pounded her tiny fists against his strong back. All she  
  
got as a response was a chuckle, which only angered her more. After about five minutes,  
  
Hermione gave up and sighed her defeat. "It's no use, is it?" she whispered to him.  
  
"That's right, mudblood," he laughed. ^^Hold on,^^ Hermione thought. ^^Did he  
  
just call me that without sounding mean at all?! Talk about crazy backwards universe!^^  
  
(coughweekenderscough)  
  
As they walked through Knockturn Alley, Draco greeted fellow wizards and witches  
  
calmly as though him carrying a girl over his shoulder were normal. ^^Then again,^^  
  
Hermione thought, ^^Maybe this is normal for him.^^  
  
Then, Hermione heard a familiar voice. "Draco," it said quietly. "You've got a piece of  
  
meat, then, eh?"  
  
It was Lucius Malfoy. Draco's father. ^^Ugh! I hate him!^^ Hermione thought  
  
disgustedly. ^^He's almost as slimy as You-Know-Who himself!^^ Hermione felt herself  
  
being pulled down from Draco's shoulder and she stood up, facing Lucius with a look of disgust  
  
on her face.  
  
"Well, well, well," Lucius remarked. "Who have we got here?"  
  
Hermione realized with a start that he didn't recognize her. She felt Draco's arm  
  
snake around her waist and was pulled close to him. A funny warm feeling entered her insides  
  
and she blushed. This was about the closest she had gotten to a guy, with the exception of  
  
Krum. But he had never made her feel so. . .so peculiar. Hermione heard Draco mutter under  
  
his breath, "Act like my girlfriend unless you want to be found out who you are."  
  
Hermione shuddered and then put on a sickeningly sweet smile. She grabbed him  
  
around the waist and squeezed him as hard as she could, receiving a small squeak as a  
  
response. She grinned and tried something that she thought as a sinful snigger. It came out  
  
somehow garbled, but that was okay. Draco shot her a look that clearly said, 'Don't push it,  
  
mudblood.'  
  
She stopped squeezing him so hard, and turned to face Draco completely and put her  
  
arms around his neck. Draco's eyes turned glassy and his lips opened as he thought she was  
  
going to kiss him. He leaned forward and she stepped away, to leave him kissing the air.  
  
When he realized this, his face turned slightly red and he glared daggers at her. She smiled  
  
back.  
  
Lucius raised an eyebrow and said, "What an.interesting relationship you two have.  
  
I'll leave you to. . .have a moment alone. Draco, remember tonight."  
  
As he walked away, Hermione tore her arms from around him. "Ew! I touched a  
  
Malfoy!" she shrieked jokingly.  
  
"Ew!" Draco mimicked. "I touched a mudblood!" His voice, though, unlike hers, was  
  
serious.  
  
"Wow, for a moment there, I could've sworn you were joking." She said in a flat voice.  
  
Somehow, she couldn't help but feel hurt. After they had pretended they were boyfriend and  
  
girlfriend, it felt somehow like they had been at least.friends. ^^But,^^ Hermione thought,  
  
^^I'm just easily won over. I'm an all-forgiving Gryffindor, and he's the cunning Slytherin. I  
  
should have seen that coming.^^  
  
Hermione walked away from him, seeing that they were right near the entrance/exit  
  
from Knockturn Alley to Diagon Alley. "Hermione!" he yelled. She turned around and cried,  
  
"Don't call me that, MALFOY!"  
  
Draco's face completely shut, becoming a stony mask of sorrow. Hermione's eyes  
  
filled with tears and she hated herself for doing that to him. . .  
  
. . .And for even caring.  
  
~  
  
Author's Note (again): SO! What did you think? I hope you liked it! ^___^ Awwwww Draco is sooo kyoot! So, anyway, if you liked it or if you hated it or if you found a mistake in the story, please Review. Or if you just wanna e-mail me, my email is:  
  
Fadey_chan@hotmail.com  
  
BTW, did I spell Lucius's name right? I don't know if I did and I don't feel like checking *lazy*. Ciao!  
  
~Charming Sky 


	2. Chapter 2

Slip of the Tongue ~ Ciel Charmante  
  
A/N: Weee! I'm going to put the 'weee" back in 'HalloWEEEn'!!! Heheh, weekenders. Anyhoo. . . I just wanna say Thank You to everyone who has reviewed, or read, or put me on their Favs list... ^_^ It means a lot to me and it makes me want to write nice, long chapters for everyone. :D  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing, plus the plot, and our new computer, and my fingers which are typing it, and my eyes which can see it, and my brain which, by the way, is it smoking? O.o  
  
~  
  
Hermione walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, where she had all of her things (plus Crookshanks) in a room. She sighed and tried to clear her mind of Draco-er, MALFOY. 'I hate him,' she thought miserably. 'I hate him so much I could...You know, screaming doesn't seem strong enough.' (*coughweekenderscough*)  
  
She was soon in front of the Leaky Cauldron, and as she walked in, she heard a girl squeal, "'Mione!!!"  
  
Hermione looked up and saw Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil waving at her. Lavender had been the one who squealed. Hermione put on a smile for them and said, "Hi Lavender, Parvati. . .how are you?"  
  
Lavender started to say, "I'm GREAT, how are YOU, Hermione?" but Parvati cut her off. "'Mione... you look ... tired...or...oh my god, are you heartbroken?" Parvati's face turned pink as she started to squeal, "Ohmigosh, ohmigosh! Do you have a boyfriend? Did you two break up? Can I have him?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Typical Parvati. Typical BOY CRAZY Parvati. "No, Parvati, I did NOT break up with anyone. But I know someone who's single..."  
  
Parvati's eyes grew wide. "Who???" she shrieked. Hermione raised an eyebrow and said, "Harry. He's gotten way...um...sexier over the summer!"  
  
Parvati's eyes started to glaze over as she walked off with Lavender trailing behind. "Bye-bye, 'Mione!" Lavender said.  
  
Hermione waved and then made her way upstairs. She fell down onto her bed and sighed loudly. It wasn't that she didn't like Parvati or Lavender, in fact, they were her two closest girl friends. They had become friendlier with each other last year. And the friendship worked. But right now, nothing was working. Nothing. And she couldn't stop thinking of Malfoy.  
  
"Stupid Malfoy!!!" she yelled at the ceiling. Her mirror replied, "Now, now dear, violence never solved anything,"  
  
In reply, Hermione took a pillow, put it over her face, and screamed. "Um...Hermione?" a hesitant voice asked. "What are you doing?"  
  
Hermione took the pillow off her face and replied, "Nothing. Nothing, I have a headache, ow!"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and tossed a lock of silky flame-red hair over her shoulder. "Nothing my arse. What's up?" Her bright brown eyes were worried. "I heard you screaming something about Malfoy...in my bedroom...down the hall...on the first floor. You're loud enough to wake the dead. He doesn't piss you off that much, does he?"  
  
Ginny Weasly, or rather, Gin as she liked to be called now, was one of Hermione's few close friends. She was, at times, much more sensible than Parvati, Lavender, Harry, and Ron, and she had felt the same sense of "alone" that Hermione often felt. Whereas Hermione had feelings like that because she was shunned by Ron or Harry, Ginny felt that way from being in the shadow of her 8 (? Is it eight?) older brothers.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, he does piss me off that much. He is the most annoying, bloody wanker in all of England!" she shrieked. (a note: I have read the book "Angus, Thongs and Full-frontal Snogging and they say "wanker" is like...a swear word :D so I'm using it. If you know know any other "british-swear-words" you can tell me in a review...*hint hint*)  
  
Ginny stared at her, her eyes wide. This made her look very innocent.  
  
"'Mione..." she breathed. "I've never heard you say that before! He musta gotten you really p-oed, then, huh?"  
  
"I already told you!" Hermione shrieked. She flung the pillow over her head again and screamed.  
  
~ the next day  
  
Hermione woke to Ron knocking on her door loudly. "HERM'! TIME TO GO!" (they'd gotten their stuff yesterday)  
  
"Go awayyy..." she moaned. She had hardly gotten to sleep last night. "Ugh..."  
  
Ron barged in without notice and threw the comforter off of Hermione. He pulled up the shade from her window and yelled (right in her ear, I might add), "TIME TO GO!"  
  
Hermione grabbed him around the neck and started to strangle him. "I DON'T WANNA BLOODY WAKE UP, TOSSER!" she screamed.  
  
"Garg!" Ron choked out. "Leggo of me!" His face began to turn slightly purple, and Hermione realized that he might not get enough air, so (a bit reluctlantely) she let go of his neck.  
  
Ron dashed away from Hermione and stared at her. "You must be PMSing! Ginny does that when she's PMSing!" he choked out and then ran away.  
  
A second later, he appeared in her doorway and said, "We're leaving soon, so get your stuff together!"  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: ARRGH! _ I said I was going to write a nice long chappie, but I didn't! ;o; *sob* I'm having a writer's block...-_- yay. Well...if you have any suggestions, you're totally welcome to review! ^_^ Or e-mail me or something. Hehe.  
  
~Ciel 


	3. Chapter 3

Slip of the Tongue ~ Ciel Charmante  
  
A/N: Heehee! This chapter goes out to everyone who reviewed (Draco'sGirl, yana-banana, Princess of the Apocalypse, KittyKat589, Dreaming One, Elfmoon87, Jaded), who all totally motivated me to write another chapter, and especially to muh best friend, Megan (CatClawz), who gave me the actual plot of the third chapter (XD, writers block). She rocks! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for muh funny comic of Draco and Harry Potta! (go look! :D)  
  
~  
  
Hermione glared at the doorway after Ron left, then started to get up and get her belongings together. She dressed in the Hogwarts uniform, and then wore a long coat over it, to cover up the Hogwarts emblem on her shirt. She sighed, brushed out her long, wavy russet hair, and tried to clear her mind. "Don't think about Draco, ...er, Malfoy; don't think about Malfoy, don't think about Malfoy..." she muttered.  
  
And obviously, her meditating wasn't working. She couldn't get him out of her mind: his deep grey eyes, his glossy blonde hair, his smooth skin, his succulent lips... "Wait a minute...SUCCULENT LIPS?! BLOODY HELL!!!" Hermione screamed. Am I in love with him? she thought. I can't be! He's my enemy! Even if he IS charming, and handsome... "Annoyingly handsome!!!" she muttered to herself.  
  
She sighed again, and ran her hands through her hair. "Fine...maybe it'll just go away after a while..."  
  
The sound of someone clearing their throat made Hermione immobilize. She slowly turned her head towards the person standing in the doorway. It was Harry. Hermione coloured slightly, and then said, "Er...Hello, Harry. Are we leaving right now?"  
  
Harry stared for a few seconds, then regained his usual posture. "Um, yes, 'Mione. We're going now. Shall I take your luggage for you?"  
  
She nodded, lips tight, pink cheeked, and deeply embarrassed. It wasn't enough that her two best friends didn't have enough time for her, no, they had to think she was corking mad; insane, too! "I hate my life!" she cried.  
  
Then, she realized (too late) that she had said it out loud.  
  
~  
  
The ride in the rented car to King's Cross was uncomfortably silent, until Ron broke the silence by talking to Harry about Quidditch. Hermione rolled her eyes and focused on NOT thinking of Malfoy.  
  
Once they got within clear sight of the Station, all of them realized it was very crowded. As the car rolled to a stop, Mr. Weasley stuck his head out the window to talk to a policeman who was standing and controlling the traffic. "One of the cars crashed. There's a huge hold up with the trains."  
  
Mr. Weasley sighed, muttered a thanks to the officer, and rolled the car up to the parking lot. "Well, we know the Hogwarts Express will still be running, so...you kids can go along and get through. We'll go back to the Leaky Cauldron," he nodded to Mrs. Weasley.  
  
All of the kids going to Hogwarts (Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny) got out of the car and hurried towards platform 9 ¾. They had almost reached it when Hermione got swept away from the other three. "Wait!" she cried, but her voice was lost in the crowd.  
  
She stomped her foot and almost yelled, but then a flash of platinum blonde hair caught her eye. Oh, no... she thought. It can't be him...  
  
"Well." A crisp, superior voice broke through the crowds buzz. "If it isn't...I don't believe we got properly introduced, have we, Draco?"  
  
Draco mumbled something inarticulate. Hermione froze and turned slowly around.  
  
"Oh, er, hello Mr. Malfoy." she greeted nervously.  
  
"Please, call me Lucius," he said smoothly.  
  
"Lucius, then. My name is Faith-"  
  
Draco interrupted her. "-Black. Her name is Faith Black, father."  
  
"Faith Black," he repeated. "Faith Black...it sounds...familiar."  
  
"Oh, really?" Hermione said, even more nervous than before. She had actually gotten the name Faith Black from a book that showed what your name would be if you were a vampire. You tapped your wand on the books page three times and said, "Offenbaren Sie," and it would reveal your name. Though how Draco knew, Hermione had no clue.  
  
"Well, off to the train, Draco," Lucius said suddenly. He gave Draco a little shove with the front of his cane and smiled suavely at Hermione. She smiled back tensely and picked up, or rather, struggled to pick up her large suitcase. Draco rolled his eyes and picked up both his large suitcase and hers.  
  
Hermione gaped at him and sniffed huffily. "Well, Draco darling, we must be off," she said in a snooty voice. "Kiss kiss!" she said to Lucius and then took Draco's arm in hers and walked off towards the barrier.  
  
Draco sneered at her and once they were out of hearing-range of Lucius hissed, "Get your arm off me, mudblood!"  
  
Hermione put on a hurt face and said sarcastically, "Oh, I thought I was your girlfriend! Boo-hoo, now I'm all sad. Now I know what Pansy feels like! Boo-hoo!"  
  
Draco (to Hermione's great surprise) smiled at her and said, "You sound just like that bitch!"  
  
Hermione started to grin and then stopped. Because Harry and Ron were standing right in front of her, disbelief all over their faces.  
~  
  
A/N: HAWAHAH woah that was a weird laugh. O_o Yeah, Anyhoo, new chappie, longer this time I hope. XD Um...yeah...please review, and I'm VERY VERY SORRY that I didn't update sooner. I seem to write very...slow...ly...;o; Gomen, gomen nasai. LO SIENTO!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Slip of the Tongue  
~  
Ciel Charmante  
  
A/N: Heehee! This chapter goes out to everyone who reviewed, who all totally motivated me to write another chapter, and especially to muh best friend, Megan (CatClawz), who gave me the actual plot of the third chapter. Thank you all again!!!!!!!!!! XD Ooh, I can't wait until June 10!!! You know why? Because I'M GOING TO SPAIN FOR 10 DAYS!!! Huzzahhhhhh!!!!! I can't wait!!! And plus we only have a month left of school, Agradezca A Dios. Heheheh. Okay, obviously the links here don't work, so I'll put up the URL for my Deviantart account, because I have lots of HP art there, so you should go look, XP. ()  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for muh funny comic of Draco and Harry Potta! (go look! :D)  
  
~  
  
Hermione's laugh faltered when she saw the looks on Harry and Ron's faces. "Hermione." Ron said. "What are you doing with Malfoy?"  
"I got lost from you two and Ginny, not that you'd notice." she snapped.  
They both looked very taken aback, but shortly after Ron's face turned his trademark red. "How could we? We were late for the train, and there were tons of people! If you were so lost, then why didn't you say anything?"  
Hermione noticed Draco rolling his eyes. She started to retort, but she was interrupted by Malfoy. "Weasel, if you noticed her more, then maybe she would've said something. But you, being the thick git you are, you shun her so much that she feels she can't say anything around you without being ignored."  
Ron's face grew pale, and his mouth worked, open and gaping, like a fish's. Harry's face grew stormy and he swiftly pulled his wand out. "Say that again, Malfoy, and I'll blow your head off,"  
Draco put a face of mock surprise and put up a pale hand to wipe away a fake tear. "Oh, Potter, you've hurt my feelings!" Harry's face turned as red as Ron's. He started to yell a spell, "Morsda-"  
But Draco had pulled out his wand quickly, yelled, "Expelliramus!" and Harry's wand had flown to Draco's hands halfway through the spell. A slight blue smoke came out of the wand and dispersed in front of Draco's face, but that was it.  
Harry's mouth hung open. He regained himself a second later by yelling, "Give me back my wand, Malfoy! NOW!"  
Malfoy threw it onto the floor, to everyone's surprise (even his). He stalked off to the empty compartment nearby, and then, turning in the doorway, said sternly, "Hermione, come in,"  
Hermione stood in between Harry and Ron, and Draco. She felt bewildered and looked back and forth to each. Then, as if defeated, she walked over to Draco. He opened the door and let her in before going in himself and slamming the door.  
Hermione sat down on a seat, her shoulders slumped and her face down. What happened? She thought to herself. When did I start to hate them? When did I start to like him?  
"Hermione." Draco said. She jumped and looked up at him. "What?" she asked. Her voice trembled a bit. Damnit.  
"You're such a bloody idiot," he said calmly. "How long have you put up with them? And with their ignorance of you. You aren't deserving of being in Gryffindor. You're loyal, but such a coward,"  
Hermione's eyes grew wide. "How would you know?" she shouted. "How would you know, MALFOY?! You don't know me at all. You can't possibly know what it's like to be..."  
She trailed off, and started again, "You can't possibly know ME, or how I act!"  
Hermione stood up, and slapped Draco hard across the face. "I hate you."  
Draco, at first, looked shocked. His hand went up to touch the red mark on his cheek, and his pale blue eyes were open wide, staring into Hermione's. For a moment, Hermione almost felt sorry for him. Almost.  
Draco's face changed into a blank mask. He didn't say anything, but continued to stare at Hermione.  
Finally, Hermione snapped.  
She burst into tears and covered her face. Sobbing, she felt her way around the compartment until she found a seat, and sat on it. This is so embarrassing. Why does he have to see me cry?  
She curled into a ball on the seat, tears still running down her face. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block out Draco. But she couldn't.  
Then, she felt his hand on her head. "Hermione," he said. "Get up,"  
She curled into a tighter ball and ignored him. "Get up!"  
Nothing.  
Draco sighed. Unconciously, his hand stroked her hair. She was immobile. Goddamn Mudblood. Her breathing was heavy and slow. Draco realized she had fallen asleep. He rolled his eyes and sat down on the seat next to her.  
Draco nodded off, and an hour later, the witch who sold snacks to the students had knocked on the door. He sat up with a start. "...I'm up, father...!"  
Draco looked around and realized where he was. "Oh,"  
She opened the door and carted the food in. "What would you like, dear?" she asked, smiling pleasantly. Draco ended up buying almost every kind of food on the cart, and gave the witch a small bag of money.  
As he chomped on a cauldron cake, Draco heard Hermione stir. She made a small noise and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Where are we?" she asked.  
"What time is it?" she said.  
"A little after 3. We're going to be there in an hour." he answered her. She grabbed a cauldron cake and a chocolate frog and ate them in a matter of seconds. Draco ignored her until she fell asleep again (after 4 more cauldron cakes, 3 more chocolate frogs, and a few Berty Bott's every flavor beans). He studied her face, and then fell asleep himself. (ok. Very boring, but...whatever)  
  
wooh. How did you like that chapter? :B I wish I could write long chapters in a short time, instead of short chapters in a long time. ;_; _ double doodoo. R/R if you feel so to do...O_o 


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

This is a LONG author's note for Slip of the Tongue (duh). I haven't written Chapter 5 quickly because:  
  
Reason #1: I was in Spain.  
  
Reason #2: Writer's block.  
  
Reason #3: The death of the cool person in OotP. (Book number 5)  
  
#1: I was in Spain for 10 days. :D Yup! It was really cool. But not as in the temperature. -_- It was more like 90 degrees F there, so it was NOT cool temp. wise. But it was fun. I got to see the Mediterranean Sea, which was quite salty, and I got a lot of it in my mouth, and it kinda stung my skin, but that's OK. When we were just...In Spain, we were living at an apartment where my mom's 3rd cousin or 2nd cousin, Rocquelle (we call her Rocky), lived. It was in a suburb of Madrid called Majadahonda. (Mah- ha-duh-ohnda) We went to lots of places, like Sevilla, Segovia, Las Rosas, Madrid, Alicante (Mediterranean Sea). When we had dinner, we had it around 10 (early) to 12 (late). And believe me: no Taco Bell crap there. A tortilla is more like a pie. We had a tortilla de potatas, which was a good yuuummmyyy pie thing that had potatoes and flour and stuff in it. We also had "pizza" which is not like american pizza. (well, some of it was) The pizza I got as an appetizer at this restaurant was just little round bread things with melted cheese on one, mushrooms on the other, and other stuff on the other ones! (but it was good) Mmmmm it was so yummehh...I miss Spain quite a bit. Now, when it's 90 here, I'm all like, "Hey, it's not that hot out!" while my friends are like, "OMFG IT'S SO HOT" and they're sweating all over the place and I'm like :p. Ok, enough about #1.  
  
#2: I can't write. -_-  
  
#3: *sobs* I can't tell you who it is right now, but it WILL REVEAL ITSELF IN CHAPTER 5, SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW, PLEASE DO NOT READ ANYMORE UNTIL YOU DO. I'm sorry, I had to change the whole story becuase he/she died. He/she was really like one of the BEST characters, and I am going to miss him/her very very very very very very very very very very mucho. Or mucha. Whatever. -_- So,  
  
if you don't want to know who dies....DON'T READ THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
  
Thanks.  
  
Luff j00 all lovelies,  
  
Ciel 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Slip of the Tongue  
  
A/N: Wooooooooo! Spain was fun! I will promise to write a LONG chappie for all you faithfuls...*hugs you all* --- () Yes, I'm still trying (pathetically) to get more people to visit my acount at DA. My art is pritty! I HAVE PICTURES FROM SPAIN! LOOK AT THEM, DAMMIT! *pitywhore* HO MY GOD! Ok. No more ice-cream-hot-fudge-banana-covered-brownie-sundaes for me.  
  
This chappie is dedicated to my SPESHUL friend LynLyn. I loff j00, dear. You wanted them to...********************* so they will. ^_~ Also to leonsalanna. He'll be thinking a lot...:D  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except sunburn on my back. And I'm not even sure if I own that. ;_;  
  
Once the Hogwarts Express got to the station and whined to a halt, Hermione grabbed her bags, ran out of the compartment, and ran towards a carriage. She shared it with Luna Lovegood (she's from OotP), Ginny, and Dean Thomas, who Ginny was now going out with. As Ginny and Dean frantically made out, Hermione pretended to listen to Luna's very detailed summary of her father's magazine's (The Quibbler) newest article. Instead, she went over her confused thoughts in her head. Had Malfoy really stroked her hair that very day in the train? And why had it sent a small shiver up her spine?  
  
Maybe he's right about me being a Mudblood. Maybe Purebloods make Mudbloods feel like spiders are running up their backs. ...God, I hope not, Hermione thought to herself. She found herself nodding off, and, it seemed, a few seconds later, Luna had rapped her on the head with her knuckles and said they were at the castle, Hermione, and dinner would be starting right away.  
  
"Okay," she replied groggily. That nap on the train was a mistake.  
  
She nervously entered the castle and sat down at the front of Gryffindor's table. She noticed Ron and Harry, sitting down next to Seamus Finnigan and Nearly Headless Nick, but did not wave back when Ron nervously waved at her. She sniffed, turned her head, and watched the Sorting Hat sing it's song. Soon, the first years were lining up, starting with, "Aberus, Ian" who was sorted into Slytherin.  
  
"What a way to start out the year," she heard Harry mutter darkly to Ron, even though he was far away from her. The room was deathly silent, and aside from the Sorting Hat and Professor McGonnagel, no one was talking, so how could she have not heard him? For some reason, his comment made Hermione angry.  
  
The students sped by, but a certain name perked Hermione's attention:  
  
"Malfoy, Belle."  
  
Hermione heard a murmur go through the students, which seemed to make the poor girl even more unnerved. She bit her lip, and sat down on the stool. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head, and it was so big it fell over her whole face. The only thing that showed was her pale blonde hair. The hat took an unusual amount of long time...and then it announced the girl's house:  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
Hermione choked on the sip of pumpkin juice she had just taken and looked at the pale girl. Her big blue eyes were wide, and she looked terribly embarrased. Her cheeks had taken on a slight pinkish blush, and she tried hiding her face with her hair. The girl sat down at the very end of the table, quite near Hermione, in fact. Hermione looked at the girl, who looked up tearfully, and smiled. The girl smiled shyly back, and then looked away.  
  
Hermione wondered what Malfoy would think of this. She glanced over at him, sure enough, he had been staring in her direction. Not at her, but at his sister. There were many feelings on his face, but the most that shone through was...pride?  
  
Pride? Why would Malfoy be proud of Belle to be in Gryffindor? I thought the Malfoy family were Purebloods...maybe this child was adopted and Slytherin refused her...No, that couldn't be it. The girl looked too much like her brother to be adopted. I guess the Sorting Hat is getting a bit old...  
  
The Sorting Hat ceremony went through without any other collisions, and ended. ("Xavier, Peter" who was sorted into Ravenclaw) Hermione was so tired she thought she would simply collapse, but she still had to walk the long flight to the Fat Lady. She was at the head of the crowd, and had been informed by Gryffindor's Head Girl of the password. When they stopped at the portrait, the Fat Lady snorted and woke up, "Password?"  
  
"Gli avvenimenti strani is the password." she called out. "Do not forget or you may be locked out for a long time. If you don't remember, please ask me, a prefect, or the Head Girl or Boy."  
  
They walked into the Common Room, and Hermione almost immediately fell asleep on her comforting, familiar bed. She hadn't even taken off her robes.  
  
***Draco's POV*** When he heard that Belle had been accepted into Gryffindor, his heart soared for her, but then sank to the ultimate low. What would their father think of this? He would certainly punish Belle and then request to Dumbledore that Belle be in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor. Poor Belle.  
  
Draco remembered when he had been in his first year. Stupid Potter, messing everything up for him. He did that every year. And the Sorting Hat. It had said he would do well in Gryffindor. "You have a great deal of courage in you, my boy. Kind, brave, smart...perfect for Gryffindor." But Draco had begged him to put him in Slytherin and the Hat said, "Ah, a Malfoy. Yes, yes, your Father wouldn't approve if you were in Gryffindor, eh? Well. Then I guess you'll be housing in..." And then it screamed out Draco's house, and he was on his way.  
  
But Belle had made it. She was in Gryffindor, whether she liked it or not. Whether their father liked it or not.  
  
And that damned Mudblood...  
  
"What do you want from me?" he whispered to the air.  
  
***end Draco's POV***  
  
The next day, Hermione had double Potions, Astrology class, and Charms class. No one had been told of the new DADA teacher, and she was dying to see who it was. Although, being as smart as she was, Hermione had a hunch that it was Lupin: Dumbledore had said it was "an old friend", the teacher wasn't there at dinner last night, and Hermione hapened to know that it was a Full Moon. It must be Lupin.  
  
Hermione entered the potions dungeon and sat at the front of the classroom. To everyone's shock, she had decided to take Potions this year. Snape glared at her, his eyes bulging out of their pale sockets, but Hermione ignored him. She looked around instead, noting which students were here: a few Ravenclaws, one Hufflepuff, two Gryffindors besides her, and the rest of the class was Slytherin. I should have known...Hermione thought with a bemused expression on her face when she saw Malfoy. He turned his head towards her, smirked, and looked up at Snape, who was beginning to talk.  
  
"This year we will be starting a large project," he said, looking around at them all. "Which means no homework-" There were happy murmurs and whispers around the room. "-but you will have to be taking notes every day if you wish your project to be 'A' material. You will have partners, assigned by me. If you complain about your partner, points will be taken from your house."  
  
Almost everyone in the room glared at him, and he began to walk around the room assigning partners. It was mixed houses, aside from the few Slytherin- Slytherin partners, and Hermione grimaced. With my luck, I'll be with...  
  
"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."  
  
Hermione could barely suppress a moan of anguish from escaping her lips. Snape glanced at her, and said casually, "25 points from your house, Miss Granger." Hermione's eyes widened. "Greasy wanker..." she muttered under her breath. "And for that comment, 30 more points taken."  
  
Hermione was tempted to hex him, but instead clenched her fists so hard that her fingernails bit into the skin of her palms and made them bleed. She felt Draco glance over at her, but kept her head facing the front rigidly. That greasy wanker...I swear, one of these days he'll go so far as to make one of his own students hex him...she thought to herself. She sat staring towards the front until around the end of the lesson, Snape took out from his desk, the Sorting Hat.  
  
"You will find out which potion you will be making for your project by putting the Sorting Hat on. It will tell you which one you are doing." Snape announced to them. Hermione raised an eyebrow as Snape started at the opposite side of the room she was on. Well...this is different, she thought. Soon he was at her. Hermione took it from him and set it on her head.  
  
"Ah, yes, Miss Granger." the Sorting Hat said in its scratchy voice. "Courageous lass, are you? Greasy wanker? Yes, he seems to be." It was reading her thoughts. She almost laughed, and then the Sorting Hat told her the potion she and Malfoy would be doing for their project. "The Mort Irrésistible Potion". Hermione wrote it down on her parchment and passed the hat back to Snape. He moved on, and she thought of the potion they had gotten... mort irrésistible meant 'irresistible death' in French. It must be some sort of...killing potion. A poison.  
  
She shrugged and left the room when the lesson ended. Hermione's stomach was growling by the time she dropped her things off at her dormitory. She hurried down to the Great Hall for lunch, and sat where she had last night for dinner and the ceremony. To her surprise, Belle Malfoy sat down next to her, smiled shyly, and then said, "Hi, I'm Belle Malfoy." Hermione melted. She's so cute!  
  
"Hi, Belle. I'm Hermione Granger." Belle's smile vanished, and Hermione's faltered. "My brother talks about you," Belle said in a whisper. "He says bad things. Are you bad?" Hermione shook her head vigorously and replied, "Oh, no, I'm not. Your brother and I...aren't exactly good friends. That's just it. But I'll be your friend if you'll be mine." She smiled at Belle.  
  
Belle said slowly, "Okay," and smiled at Hermione with less shyness. "No one else likes me. You're my first friend,"  
  
Hermione's heart broke at the sound of Belle's voice. "Oh, Belle," she said in a hushed voice. "Tell you what. I'll be your best friend. We can be like sisters," she told her, trying to cheer Belle up. Belle grined at Hermione and repeated, "Like sisters!" She laughed and then started to eat lunch.  
  
Hermione listened to Belle's laugh. How can they not like her? She is such a sweet little girl. Just because she's a Malfoy...Rejected by the Gryffindors, and because she's a Gryffindor, rejected by the Slytherins...It made her so angry. She ate her lunch in brooding silence, and after everyone had left to get their things, Belle walked with Hermione. She chattered about her white cat, Snow, and told her that Snow was in her dormitory and she could see her, if she wanted to. "Of course, Belle. I have a cat too, you know. His name is Crookshanks. You can meet him, too."  
  
They left for class, and Belle waved at Hermione, "Bye-bye, 'Mione!"  
  
Hermione went to Astrology, her next lesson. She had always been interested in the stars, and in class they had been given their own star charts that changed as time went on. The teacher, Professor Gamma, was about 45 years old, with long black hair and stubble, with bright blue eyes. He reminded Hermione of Sirius. As she entered the classroom, she saw him and thought immediately, Sirius! But no. Sirius...she did not want to think about it.  
  
"Well, I decided to teach Astrology because my last name is one of the star's names: Gamma Velorum. I got interested in constellations, stars, faraway planets...and here I am! You will each get your own time-changing star charts, which, when you touch it with your wand, shows the names of all the stars, planets, and constelltions. If you want it to show the drawings of the constellations, touch it with your wand and say, 'Pictor constellationus.' If you want it to close up on one of the stars or constellations or planets, touch the spot with your wand and say, 'Cosmos spectacles'. If you need..."  
  
Hermione trailed off in her own thoughts. She examined the star chart and saw a bright star glowing in the southern hemisphere. She prodded it with her wand and muttered, "Cosmos spectacles." It was called 'Sirius'. Her eyes immediately filled with tears. She looked down and felt a tear fall into her lap. A strong hand clasped her shoulder. "Hermione, are you all right?"  
  
Professor Gamma was watching her with concern. "N-no, I'm fine. I mean, it's just...an old friend..." She brushed her tears out of her eyes and said, "It's nothing, really." Professor Gamma was staring hard at her star chart, and whispered, "Sirius? He was your friend...was..." His brow furrowed. "Excuse me," he said. He left the room,  
  
Hermione looked at the side of the chart for the description of Sirius. "The brightest star in the sky. The heart of the great dog constellation, Canis Major." Hermione peered at the small print at the bottom. "Also see Lupus." She prodded the word, Lupus, and then said, "Cosmos spectacles," It was a constellation. "Pictor constellationus."  
  
It was a wolf.  
  
Okay. This is too strange. Lupin...is a werewolf...and a constellation. Siri...Snuffles is a star. The heart of the dog constellation. There has to be some connection. she thought to herself. At that moment, Professor Gamma re-entered the room and said, "You will not have any homework; however, I suggest you go out every night and look at the stars with your chart handy. We will be doing essays on them in class and you had better know your constellations."  
  
The lesson was over. Hermione left the room, dazed, and walked to Charms. They got a 3-foot essay on rainbow bird charms, and Hermione threw herself into it after dinner in the library. She was just putting the finishing touches on the essay when, who would have guessed it, Malfoy walked in. He spotted her and strode towards her table. Oh, God, what is it now...Hermione thought.  
  
***Draco's POV***  
  
He saw Granger sitting at a table in the library, working on some essay. It was at least 6 feet pages long. He sighed, rolled his eyes and thought, Of course. What else would the Mudblood be doing in the library? She looked up at his sigh and he started walking to her table. "Granger." he acknowledged.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"What did we get for our project?" Draco asked. He was thrown by the icyness in her voice.  
  
Granger looked up at him blankly. "What project?" she asked in a monotonous voice. He sighed, sat down, and said, "The Potions project. What else would I be talking about?"  
  
"Oh. That." she said, and turned back to her essay. Draco waited. "Well?" he asked.  
  
"We got the mort irrésistible potion. I already took some notes on it," she said. She reached into her bag and pulled out a long piece of parchment. "Here," she said, throwing it across the table to him. It was about 3 feet long. "THREE FEET OF NOTES?" Draco shouted.  
  
"SHHHHH!" the librarian scolded. He cleared his throat and whispered, "Three feet?"  
  
"Yes. I thought we would need some." she answered primly. Granger brushed her long wavy chestnut hair off of her neck, exposing it. For some strange reason, this made Draco want to kiss her. He cleared his throat again, this time out of nervousness.  
  
***End Draco's POV***  
  
Did Malfoy just clear his throat? Was he...nervous? Hermione looked up at him, quizzical. And why was he staring at her so intensely? His eyes were extremely blue, and Hermione realized it was hard to look straight into them. "Well, I better go. It's almost past curfew." Hermione told him, and packed up her stuff to leave. She left the library and hurried along the corrider and heard footsteps behind her. It was Malfoy.  
  
"Oh, God," she muttered.  
  
She turned around and opened her mouth to tell Malfoy off, but instead, he did something she had not anticipated at all.  
  
He kissed her.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. He had caught her face in his hands and was now kissing her with his extremely soft lips. She almost closed her eyes and started to kiss him back, but pulled away, remembering who it was. It was Malfoy, for Merlin's sake. He was slimy git. A good-looking slimy git, but a slimy git none the less.  
  
"What the hell was that?" she whispered harshly.  
  
For a second, Hermione almost thought he looked hurt. Then he turned away and ran down the corrider.  
  
A/N: So, what did you think? I hope it's long enough. :D And LynLyn, I made them kiss!!! It was intense, but not too intense. I think. And for leonsalanna, he thought. Note my special abilities in making it be his POV while still not being in first person. You know it's Draco's POV when he's Draco and Hermione is Granger. Hehehe. Well, we got a laptop, so I can write out chapters whenever and wherever *sings to shakira* except in the water, o'course. I hope you all like Belle. She's a cutie-pie. And we'll meet her kitty Snow soon enough. And the new DADA teacher. *jumps around in excitement* I can't wait to type another chapter, whooooohooooo!!!! ^_^  
  
Well.  
  
R/R please :) Adios, Ciel. 


	7. Author's Note that's mean cuz I'm a bitc...

I have decided to delete "Slip of the Tongue" from FF.Net. I got really bored with it...and it wasn't really good in the first place...and I never write more for it except when I feel like it, which is hardly ever. I will, however, still be continuing it, but it won't be on FF.Net. If you still want to read more of it, please tell me in an e-mail:  
  
Fadey_chan@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks to all you lovlies who reviewed!!! *hugs*  
  
~Ciel 


End file.
